Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Tone Words
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: Sentences based on a list of vocabulary words from my English class. They were used mostly for studying. Willabeth implied, as usual.


A/N: Before you read, I must explain the title. In my English class, we have annoying vocabulary words that we have to study every so often, a group of these entitled "tone words". If you read said list of tone words and their definition, they all mean pretty much the same thing. It came down to the last day before my test, and I still couldn't get them right, so I thought I would write a sentence for each to help me better understand what they meant. And it worked! I got all but one right on the test! So, this is the first set of tone words, categorized as "jollity". Do remember that this was purely for studying purposes, and some of the sentences get repetitive since the words are so close in meaning. I tried my best to get separate ideas, but...yeah...I'm rambling now.

FYI: So people don't get confused, I created two characters: Liam's younger siblings Abigail and Jack (not to be confused with our favorite captain). For the most part, Captain Jack is Uncle Jack and Jack, Liam's younger brother, is just Jack. Hope that clears things up!

* * *

Jollity: One Sentence on William Jonathan Turner III

**Joyous **– His joyous laughter echoed through the bluff as he spied the pure white sails of his father's ship on the horizon.

**Airy** – The atmosphere was bright and airy as the sun smiled its rays on the two frames embracing in the doorway: father and son.

**Provocative **– With a provocative smile on his face and a determined spark in his eyes, Liam raced his best friend, Andrew, across the grass and into the sparkling water.

**Facetious **– The facetious tone in his mother's melodic voice reassured Liam that he was not really in that much trouble.

**Farcical **– Liam rolled on the soft dirt, dying with laughter, as he watched the farcical run of his uncle Jack.

**Satirical **– He had thought it impossible, but Liam, tears streaming out from his chocolate brown eyes, laughed even harder at the sight of his father's satirical impersonation of Jack.

**Bantering - **The ceaseless bantering of his two younger siblings was enough to drive sixteen-year-old Liam mad.

**Sarcastic** – "William Jonathan Turner, I will not tolerate your sarcastic remarks, young man!" Elizabeth reprimanded the boy, who was unsuccessfully trying to force back the smile that threatened to emerge because of his witty comment.

**Comical** – The comical look on his adorable nine-month-old sister's wrinkled face made Liam forget about how angry he was with her for breaking his toy ship.

**Carefree** **– **He just laid there on his back, carefree and content, watching the clouds form kaleidoscopic pictures in the bright, blue sky, unaware of the rest of the world racing around him.

**Cheerful/cheery – **It was his cheerful personality and confident smile that had attracted her in the first place, but the more time she spent with him, the more she began to realize that she had fallen in love with William Turner.

**Chatty **– His chatty sister, Abigail, who had just learned to talk, tottered happily around the room singing her favorite pirate tune while Liam, annoyed, held his head in his hands.

**Jovial **– The jovial skip in his step shouted that he had exciting news to share with his loving family.

**Euphoric – **A euphoric look plastered on each of their faces, the three children dove for the pile of tightly wrapped Christmas presents in the corner.

**Excited** – Abigail and Jack sat patiently on the couch, excited for the story Liam was going to tell them about the adventures of their parents.

**Exuberant** – The exuberant three-year-old, Liam, clapped his hands together as the scrumptious dessert was placed on the polished and clean table.

**Animated – **Liam and his parents watched as the animated duo, Abigail and Jack, reenacted the famous battle scene between the East India Trading Company and the pirates.

**Elated – **Elated, Liam peeked around the worn, wooden door at his mother, exhausted but content, a small bundle resting in her arms.

**Lighthearted **– Abigail's lighthearted giggle resonated in the sunny room as Liam spun her around in a circle, her wavy blonde hair cascading behind her.

**Enthusiastic **– Liam was enthusiastic about his sword fighting lessons, and his three-hour-a-day practice with his father showed in his almost flawless form.

**Ecstatic – **The three ecstatic children jumped for joy at the news their parents had told them: Uncle Jack was coming.

**Mocking – **Immediately after Jack burst into tears, Liam felt sorry for mocking him, and hurriedly went to apologize.

**Playful – **Will, a playful gleam in his eyes, dived towards his son and tickled him mercilessly, the laughter pouring from Liam's mouth music to his ears.

_As always, this is dedicated to my most awesomest friend, Bethany. Be on the lookout for more Curse of the Tone Words. I have a whole page of them left to study!_


End file.
